lovers
by Hinalemon
Summary: The naruto people: Couples: NaruHina, Sasusaku, NejiTen, ShikaTeme, KibaIno lemons in ever chapter


_**Hinalemon**_

**_One shorts_**

_**Demons**_

* * *

The day was almost over, the sun was setting, it was quit and boy about 17, with blound spicky hair and whiskers on his face, he had blood red eyes, he was angry very angry, as he walked the house's he past were on fire, dead people was around, with blood lust monsters feeding of the villagers.

He walked to the tower were the hokage was, he banged on the door hard, when a girl with redish har with a bear mask, appered next to him, he looked to the side at her, he let out a growle, "H-Hokage-same" she said in fear as she open the door and let the boy in, the boy walk to the worman sitting behide her desk.

"_**were is she**_" he growed as he baned his hands on her desk, the worman blinked in fear, "she long gone" she said, the boy looked at her "**_Gone_?" **he asked,** "y-yes we send her a-away" **the landy with big breast, moved to get up, the boy spoted the breast,** "_not the best_" **he muted, the worman blushed, the boy looked up at her face **"_my Hime has bigger breast, soft skin angle hair, my hime is beautful, you get it_?"** he asked lazy, the worman nodded**, "_if she's hurt i will cut of your breast, and watch you suffer_", **The worman nodded, the boy smarked, he lick his lips,** "_so were is my hime?_" **he asked, "i-in the sound v-village" she said,** "_it looks like were going on a jurney_" **she nodded, **"_you'll be a good slavee for my hime_" **he muted as thay becan to walk out the tower.

* * *

When thay got to the gate off the village, there was giant, blood red for with 9 long tails, it had dark black eyes, "i am not getting on that" the worman yelled, the boy rolled his eyes, "_**that has a name, Kyuubi boy**_" he called the fox looked at the worman a hissed, "**it's all right boy, she's going to show us were's are hime**" he smiled as Kyuubi walked over to them, The worman looked at the demon boy then back at the fox, i a blink the boy was on the foxs back, "**get on**" he hissed, "i'm to old for this" she muted, the boy's eye brow rised, "**how old are you?**" he asked as he help her onto Kyuubi, "umm 56" she said, the boy loughted "**wow you really don't look like it**" he muted, "ar...thanks" with thay tock off.

Later that day..............

Thay stop at a smail village, just after the wild village, "**mmm humans**" he muted as he looked at the old woman how was a sleep on his back, he then looked at the inn, he jumped of Kyuubi how trun smile and jumped onto the boys shoulder, he then picked the old worman up and carryed to a dorm, he broke the door in and put her on the bed. He then let out a sight and walked to the window and sat on the window sill, he looked up to the moon.

He growed, "**damn.....hime were are you**" he growed

When the sun came up the old lady sat up and yown, she blinked as she looked at the demon boy looking out the window "did......did you ever sleep?" she asked, he looked at her, "**no...i can't sleep with out hime**" je said as he jumped up, and walked out the door, "oh....guss were going" she muted to her self, and got up and walked out to the demons.

The demon boy was waiting for her on Kyuubis back, "**came**" he hissed. the worman nodded, and got on the kyuubis back,

Soon thay came to a village, the demon boy looked back at the worman "**here?**" he asked , the worman nodded, the demon boy jumped off Kyuubi's back, made everyone look at him, he grinned and begane to walk forwould

he looked around

"**you have samething of mine**"

no one has mase a noise

"**and i want it back**"

still no one had said a thing

he growed, "**i'm sick off people not letting me get to my hime**"

then he had a evil smark "**i'll go thought every bit of this damn village**"

and with that he snapped his thingers and demons came out of no were, people screamed as monsters jumped on them and stared to suck blood out, the boy smirked and trun to Kyuubi "**lunch all you can eat, worman came**" he smirked, the worman nodded and followed him as he skaned the village.

When thay came to a Yew Tree Cottage , "**my hime is in there**" he smirked, he kicked the door down, and walked down the halls, to the bedroom at the end off the house, you can still hear people scremeing, the demon boy pulled the door open and walked in.

The wormans eyes winden she was beautful

There on her knee, on the bed was a girl about 16, she had long indigo hair down to her butt, she was in a orange and lavender kimono, the moon light was showed of her face, she look beautful. The girl trun her head to looked at them her eyes were light lavender, when she saw how were there, her lips trun into a smile makeing her like sooo cute.

"_**Naruto-kun**_" she said in a soft voice, the boy standing next to her smiled "**hai Hina-Hime**" he said as he walked over to her, warpped his arms around her wasit, and pulled her into him the clamed her lips.

The worman blinked "i'll....i'll be out side" she said as she walked out the room and closeing the door, she walked into the liveing room and watched t.v the worman named Tsunada sight.

* * *

When thay parted, Naruto looked into her lavender eyes, "**Hina-Hime, i've missed you so much**" he said as he sliped his hand into her kimono, Hinata let out a gasped, Naruto smarked and he pushed her down one the bed, "_**N-Naruto-kun**_" she whispered as his hands d=fand her big breast, he becan to rub them, "**i've missed you so much, i've missed your body, your voice, your soul**" he whispered in her ear as he begane to pull off her kimono.

Hinata gasped and tug on his black shirt. Naruto getting the message, leaned back and pulled of his shirt and thought it, then he looked at his mate she was wonderful she was leaved in black lessy underpants, bar and panties, her breast are a very nice set of DD's, Naruto hooked his finger under the side of her bar and with one tug he had ripped it in half, he smiked as he watched her breast fly freely, he lick his lips, letting his hands slied down her body touching every bit.

Then he dived down and suck her right breast, "_**N-Naruto-kunnn**_" she moaned, Naruto smarked as he lowed his self to her wormanhood. He let out a growle as he pulled off her panties, Hinata gasped as Naruto's tongue licked up and down her walls, Naruto stared to suck on her when she came in his mouth, he eat her inside out.

When he got back up he smailed as he striped of his cloths, Hinata watched him lustly

"**ready Hime?**"

Hinata nodded as he pushed in her hard, she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her, she becan to meet him half way, she rocked with him, there bodys slaping together.

* * *

_**Next time: Monsters**_


End file.
